Evo
by KaOn KaI
Summary: Selfinsert multi. crossover Nothing to lose only to gain when I die. It could be a begining of the end or begining of some new.Notes!: Not gonna be updated for a while please check back later.
1. Prologue: Part 1Awakened To Sleep

**Evo.   
**  
** Prologue: Part 1-Awakened To Sleep**  
  
'_I see it happen all again. My family friends......hell even   
  
people that have only said one thing to me in my life.   
  
Now that I dwell upon my past I am not scared of my future   
  
but MY past because that it might happen again too   
  
someone else if that monster continues to live. And   
  
because of what he did I was "changed" as it would be   
  
and because of this change I am slowly deing. The   
  
change happened because the creature name 'Sakelo'   
  
killed all of them. My family, friends, and all those   
  
inocent people.'  
  
'But now , it's time to awake and get revenge for   
  
what Sakelo did, time to stop what the Gods and Deamons   
  
couldnt even kill, and time for humanity's road to be paved   
  
into the next step of evolution that will humble all beings.   
  
When this next step happens we humans will not be divine   
  
because of what we will be called but how we live. Harmony   
  
with each other because we are at peace with our selves   
  
because we will be "two sides of the same"  
  
but not in a sense of good or evil but because we are out   
  
side of control, out side of limitations, humanity will evolve into   
  
God Deamons. No order only chaos because chaos is potenial   
  
for us to grow, live, and make anything possible. And I KaOn the   
  
God Deamon of Everything and Nothing will make sure I get my   
  
revenge on Sakelo and pave this path for humanity. Even though   
  
I'm going to die because I lost what was precious to me I have   
  
been forced to awaken my power to get my revenge and to plant   
  
the seed of the next part evolution of humanity. And now that I'm awakened   
  
I can finally be put to rest when I'm done and join my family and friends.'_

A/N: So what ya think peeps? Good, Bad?  
  
R&R Plz  
  
P.S.: I will post most of my A/N's on the review forum. And if I dont get a lot of   
  
reviews I wont continue writting this. But give me break this is my frist fic.  
  
Later   
  
KaOn 


	2. Interlude Poetry and Such

A/N: Hello all, It is I KaOn...  
Anywho, sorry for the wait people(s) (Background sound: cricket......cricket)I've posted this Author's note on here the to talk aboutwhat is whats' and why is' in my story. Frist off the begining chapteris really the present time of some year since this is a self-insert.  
In this 1st chapter I wanted the readers to get the full force of the  
protagonists feeling of whats going to happen and if anyone notices the  
references to the coming chapters they could see the extreme use of  
foreshadowing. Now for my statement the crossover part. The main animes  
I am most likly to put in is (Stated in order)- The main anime will be of  
course Oh! My Goddess the other ones: 1st Kiddy Grade 2nd: Love Hina or around  
the same time as Kiddy Grade 3rd: Ranma 1/2. The main inspration the write this fic  
came from Trial By Tenderness(Note: That is where I got the name God/Deamon) and  
Shadows Rebrith. Oh and what I said about the author's notes thingy never mind that.  
I just now noticed that to be truly dedicated to a story a writter has to be open to  
his/her readers. If anyone has any questions e-mail me(Note: I rarly check my e-mail s o if you dont get answer quickly sorry, alright). Well that is all I have to say so laters.And I wanted tothank demonsaint for the tips and advice and little support ( It hard to find  
people that understand any aspect of me). So as part of this A/N I present a poem for the story.

* * *

****

"Never Again"

'Never again this moment will be

Lost it is to never past again

I should have.... I shouldnt have

But one thing is sure

The other will never be

So the lession I learned

Let the moment go the way it goes

But make it counts as goes

Because never again.......

The same moment will never be.'

By-

Adam Cole DeArmand (KaOn)

* * *

C yall laters;

KaOn


End file.
